Consume Me
by Drop of Water . Drop of Blood
Summary: Après l'épisode 1x02 (plus précisément après leur rencontre ) , Elena & Damon passe de plus en plus de temps ensemble , Stefan jaloux et possessive .Il demande a Elena d'arréter de le voir , quitte a ce qu'il en empêche lui même ! Attention , ne suivra pas la série !
1. Pancake !

**Bonjours ! Voila ma première fanfic , dites moi ce que vous en penser et si je doit continuer !Cette fiction ne suivras pas la série !Je vais peut-être rated M pour quelque chapitre !**

**En italique ce son les penser !**

**Les personnage ne m'appartienne absolument pas ! Sinon Damon & Elena se serait sauter dessus !**

**Cette histoire sort de mon imagination ! =)**

* * *

**POV Elena**

Je sentie une main caresser mon visage , j'ouvris les yeux mais ne vis personne. Avais-je rêvais?Ca ne pouvait être que sa . Je refermer les yeux et me rendormis .

Le lendemain matin , mon réveil sonna ce qui eu pour effet de me faire sursauté !_Grrr!Je déteste sa! _J'ai eu du mal a me rendormir , j'ai vraiment pas bien . Mais bon c'est pas grave , je ne vais pas laisser une mauvaise nuit me gâcher la journée ! **P-O-S-I-T-V-E A-T-T-T-U-DE!**

Bon aller! Je me diriger vers mon armoire avec une idée bien précise de la tenue que j'allais porter .

Un haut rose qui arrive au nombril un peu large , est un jean noir ...J'aillais me doucher , me brosser les dent , une fois finie je me plaça devant mon miroir , réfléchissant a ce que j'allais faire de mes cheveux , je les brossait juste les laissant légèrement onduler . Pour mon maquillage je mis du eye-liner et du rouge a lèvre légèrement rosée . Je m'observa dans le miroir , je fut assez satisfaite! Je descendit et vu Jenna entrain de préparer le déjeuner .

**"Bonjours Jen'!Ca va ?!"** dit-je en souriant , après lui avoir fait la bise .

**"Salut , oui cava!Tu veut quoi? Des œufs , des pancake ou céréal ?... "** me demanda t-elle .

**"Pancake s'il te plait ! Humm juste 3ou 4 ….avec de la confiture!"**dit-je en m'asseyant , attendant impatiemment mes pancake !

**"Dit tu peut réveiller ton frère ?"** dit-elle en retournant mes pancake .

**"Pas de probléme ! "**dit-je en courant , voulant manger mes pancake encore chaud!_C'est bon chaud _

Arriver en haut , je toquais comme un dingue a la porte!Voulant manger mes pancake chaud !

**"Jeremy?!Debout tu va être en retard pour l'école!Et puis y aura plus de pancake pour toi ! "**

**"J'arrive , j'arrive ! Pfffff , t'es obliger de crier comme sa ?! Je dormais moi !"**

**"Alors bouge , sinon je vais tout manger !Rien du tout !"** crier chaque syllabe,tout en descendant .

Quand je redescendis , Benna me regarder avec un air questionneur .

**"Oui il arrive , il est c'est juste lever du mauvais pied !...Il son pres mes pancake ?!"**sourier-je

Elle sourit avant de déposer les 4 pancakes sur une assiette . Je commençais a tartiner mon premier pancake avec de la confiture au la mure , et en croqua une grosse boucher!_Hum , c'est bon !_

**"Humpf , merci Jenrna ! "** crier-je la bouche pleine!Elle me fit un sourire amusé .

**"Sa va l'ogre ?"** blaguer-je en le voyant descendre la tête baisser .

**"Mmmouaaaii ….. "** dit-il en me piquant le dernier pancake .

**"Hey !"**crier-je ,toute essayent de lui prendre des mains , mais n'y arrivant pas je finie par bouder !

**"Humm , ça va!Tu en a mammgemm 3!J'ai le droit mu mmiemm!Nammm ?"**

**"Je te remdonee si tu vemmt ?"**souria t-il , sachant que je ne le reprendrez pas .

Je lui fit mon regard de tueuse !J'aimer quand on rigolais comme ca , sans prise de tête ou qoi que se soit!Je veut dire de puis la mort de nos parent Jeremy c'est un peu isolée …..Je le comprend je veut dire moi non plus je n'est pas étais très sociable!J'avais eu très peur qu'il fasse une bétise , d'ailleur il y a des moment ou je ressens encore cette peur!Mais j'essaye de ne pas y penser ,je veut dire tout ce qui me remémore l'accident de mes parent , je me sens deja fautif , je ne veux pas qu'il fasse quoi que se soit qui puisse mêtre sa vie en danger!Lui et Jenna sont les seul personne qu'il me reste , je ne crois pas que je pourrais supporter de perdre une autre personne qui mes chére .

Jenna me sortie de mes penser en nous rappelant que nous devions aller au lycée.

**"Bon l'es jeunes je vous conduis ?! "** souria t-elle

**"Non merci , je vais marcher , je veut prendre l'aire ! "**menti-je , priant pour quelle ne remarque pas mon expression ….celle que je porte des que je mens !

* * *

Voila !Donc oui c'est court , mais il est vraiment tard !Donc demain je métterais la suite !Review s'il vous plait !Ca me ferais très plaisir !

Bye ! Bohéme~Love =)


	2. One Look

**Chapitre 2! Merci pour vous review !Je suis heureuse de savoir que mon histoire vous plais !**

* * *

**"Non c'est bon!Matt viens me chercher!Mais merci quand même !"** dit Jeremy et partis en courant .

A vrais dire c'était parce que je devais aller chercher Stefan , mais bon c'était aussi car je voulais voir Damon ! Et c'est sur cette penser que je partie en direction de leur manoir !

J'avais envie de revoir Damon , je veut dire il y avait quelle que chose qui m'intriguer cher lui !

C'est étrange nan?Il était mystérieux est j'aime ça !

Et puis il y a Stefan , j'ai l'impression que je lui plais bien , peut-être qu'il voudrais qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous ….. Faut voir , mais ça ne veut pas dire que je **veut** qu'il ce passe quelque chose!Serte ça serait bien , mais je ne veut pas , je ne me sens pas prête .

Je me focalise surtout sur l'école et mes étude ,après si j'ai envie d'avoir un petit ami ,ouai pourquoi pas!Juste pas maintenant …...Une fois arrivé je toquer a la porte , espérant secrètement que se soit Damon qui vienne m'ouvrir !

* * *

**POV Damon**

J'ouvris la porte est eu l'heureuse surprise de tomber sur Elena !_Hummm ,Elena !_

**"Bonjours toi !"**dit-je avec un ton enjôleur .

**"Salut , tu va bien ? "** souris t-elle .

**"Oui très bien!Je présume que tu es venu chercher Stefan ?"**demander-je en la laissant entrer , j'en profiter pour jeter un a sa tenue , _humm , elle mignonne !..._

**Mignonne ?!**

Sa sort d'où ça? Sexy , baisable , charmante oui ! Mais mignonne ?! Non .C'est réserver a Stefan ! J'étais entrain de détailler sa tenue , _elle a un déhancher de mannequin !_

Bizarrement sa ressemble a Katherine ne me la rappeler pas …..

Pourtant elle devrait mais ce n'étais pas le cas , ça ne me déranger absolument pas !

Je trouvais plutôt bien , car je pense que si elle m'aurait rappeler Katherine j'aurais beaucoup de mal a ne pas tordre son jolie coup !

Je suis sure que Stefan aime sa ressemblance avec Katherine !

Je ne suis peut-être pas dans la tête de mon frère ,mais je ne suis pas aussi stupide pour croire que sa lui déplais!Il doit sans doute se dire que vu quelle se ressemble , elle doive avoir le même comportement et faire les même choix !

_Espéreront quelle ne tombe pas aussi facilement dans le paneau !_

**"Allo ?! Damon , t'es avec moi ?!"**cria t-elle en rigolant .

**"Oui excuse moi j'étais dans mes penser ! "** dit-je en secouant ma tête .

**"Et tu penser a quoi ?!"**me demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils .

**"Que tu as un déhancher de mannequin !"** lancer-je naturellement .

**"Euhhh , m-merci …"** rougis t-elle .

**"Ne rougis pas , c'est la vérité . "**dit-je en finissant d'un trait mon verre de bourbon .

**"Bonjours Stefan ."**dit-je sans quitter Elena des yeux .

**"Tu viens Elena ?! On va être en retard . "**dit-il , _jaloux Stefan ?_

**"Humm , ouai j'arrive !"**dit-elle sans se retourner .

**"Te presse pas , il est souvent comme ça !"**elle secouât sa tête , se demandant sans doute pourquoi .

**"Alors 'Lenna , ça te plairait d'aller a un rendez-vous avec un mec , sexy , charmant , marrant ,avec un sourire qui tue ?"** dt-je en faisait mon sourire narquois .

* * *

**POV Elena**

Whoooaaa, il a un ego surdimensionnée ! Mais bon je vais pas dire que tout ce qu'il a dit c'est faut !

Après tout pourquoi pas , c'est pas comme si quelque chose aller se passer!

**"Pourquoi pas ?! Okay ,humm au Grill a 20h00 ?"**

**"Pas de problème , je viens te chercher ?"**me demanda t-il ,en se resservant un verre de bourbon .

**"Non ,non c'est bon ! Je viendrais t'attendre ici! "**dit-je rapidement .

**"Ah bon ? Okay , alors a ce soir _Elena …_"** me dit-il en roulant sa langue en disant mon prénom .

* * *

Je partis rejoindre Stefan qui m'attendais appuyait sur ça voiture ._Il a l'air de mauvaise humeur …_

**"Désoler pour l'attente …"** dit-je , ne trouvant rien d'autre a dire .

**"C'est rien , on est pas en retard!Mais on va l'être si on se dépêche pas !"**souris t-il .

_Pfff , je sais même pas pourquoi je suis mal a l'aise!Je veut dire j'ai rien fait de mal ,j'ai l'impression que c'est qui l'a mit de mauvaise humeur et j'aime pas ça !_

Il y a un silence assez pesant , je déteste vraiment ça !

Je préfère quand il y a une bonne ambiance!Pas de gêne n'y rien , la c'est vraiment dérangent !

_Bon j'arrête de penser a ça est j'essaie de me focalisé sur ce rendez-vous !_

_Je suis vraiment exciter!J'ai hâte de voir si il est aussi... comment dire , sur de lui et qu'il **vraiment** un **ego **aussi énorme qu'il n'y paraît !_

_Je sais que tout les mec on ego énorme ,mais si il est con!C'est pas la peine !_

_J'ai envie de passée une bonne soirée ,sans l'attendre parler que de lui !A quoi ça servirait?Je vais juste m'ennuyer et avoir gâcher ma soirée...bref on essaie de penser **positivement !**_

_**Penser positive aujourd'hui !**_

Je me rendis compte que l'on étais arriver , je vis Stefan me poser une question ,mais je ne lecouter pas trop .

**"Elena ? Tu ma attendue ?"**dit-il en me regardant bizarrement .

**"Ohh , euuh non désoler!J'étais perdu dans mes penser!Va-s'y je t'écoute!Tu toute mon attention !"**

**"Je te demander si tu avais quelque chose de prévus ce soir?!Je voudrez t'inviter boire un verre . "**

_Whoooaa , déjà un premier Salvatore a mes trousse , maintenant un deuxième ?! _

**"Humm , j'aurais dit oui , mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévue pour ce soir …. J'aurais dit oui si je n'avais rien de prévus mais ce n'est pas le cas ."**lui expliquer-je , en lui faisait un sourire désoler .

**"Ohh ….. humm avec qui si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?"** demanda t-il avec la tête baisser .

**"Humm avec ton frère ."** lui répondis-je , voyant son visage changer quand j'avais finie ma phrase .

**"Damon ?!"**demanda t-il , _il s'énerve …pourquoi il s'énerve ?_

**"Oui Damon!Pourquoi tu a un autre frère toi ?"** dit-je en rigolant , espérant détendre l'atmosphère .

**"Elena , écoute ce n'est pas pour te dire quoi faire n'y rien!Mais mon frère n'est pas une personne fréquentable ..."**me prévint-il avec un air crispé .

**"Pourquoi ? Je m'entend plutôt bien avec lui !"**je ne comprenez pas pourquoi il ma dit ça !

**"C'est juste qu'il n'est pas une personne de confiance !"**cria t-il

**"Écoute , c'est gentil de me mètre en garde , mais je préféré me fier a mon propre jugement ! "**

Et je sortie de la voiture , profitant de la sonnerie pour filer en classe .

**"Elena ….."** entendis-je , mais je continuer de marcher , le laissant seul avec sa jalousie...

_Enfin pour moi c'est de la pure jalousie !_

* * *

**Ta-Tammmm !Voila la suite dans la nuit ou demain !Encore merci pour vos review !J'éspère que vous aller continuer a me donner vos magnifique review !**

**Bye Bohéme~Love**


	3. Be Ready

**!Désoler pour le retard , j'ai étais vraiment occupé !Demain ou ce soir je posterais le 4 ème !Je posterais un chapitre tout les 2 jours ou 1 par jours ! Ca depend , mais pas plus d'une semaine d'attente !**

* * *

**Pov Elena**

Après 1 heure d'histoire , qui par ailleurs étais ennuyante!Te veut dire a quoi ça va nous servir plus-tard ?! Comme si on aller chercher du boulot en mettant dans notre C.V "Je sais quand la guerre a commencé et quand elle c'est arrêter ! "Non mais sérieux …...

**"Elena !"** j'entendis Stefan crier .

**"Quoi !"**crier-je énervait ._Je ne veut pas te parler !Tu comprend ça?Bon dit lui!Je veut pas te parler ._

**"Elena je suis désoler si tu t'es sentie oppresser !**

**Je voulais juste juste te mètre en garde , j'ai vu beaucoup de filles qui sont tomber sous son charme , est il leur a juste fait du mal!Je ne veut pas que ça t'arrive .****C'est juste que je sais comment il est , et que je ne veux plus que ça arrive !"**cria-il .

_Je sais qu'il a sans aucun doute avec beaucoup de filles , mais ça ne veut pas forcement dire qu'elles ont toute souffert!_Mais il n'a pas non plus dit ça comme sa!_Il est passer ou le "je préfère me fier a mon propre jugement !" allllooooooo !_

* * *

**Pov Externe**

Damon étais en train de se préparer , il sortie de la salle de bain avec juste une serviette au-tour de la taille .

Il se dirigea vers son armoire et sortie t-shirt signée John Varvatos ,un jean noir et son incontournable manteau en cuir .

Il retourna dans ça salle de bain est mit son eau de colonne habituelle , ce n'est pas par-ce qu'il étais un vampire qu'il n'aimer pas prendre soin de lui !

Il retourna dans ça chambre pour ce préparer .

_Caleçon ou pas caleçon ? Je suis plus alaise sans , mais bon c'est pas comme si il aller ce passer quelque chose entre nous …_

Il descendis se servie un verre de bourbon ,quand il entendis Stefan le rejoindre._Baby-Stefan est de mauvaise humeur …_

**"Damon faut qu'ont parle maintenant !"** cria t-il en se postant devant moi .

**"Que ce passe t-il Stefan ? Tu n'a pas manger ? On ta volé la souris que tu voulais suçais ? "** rigolais-je en me rendent compte de la rime que je venait de faire .

**"Ne commence pas d'accord!C'est a propos d'Elena!Je ne veut pas que tu la vois ,d'accord ?!"**

**"A bon ? "**dit-je en souriant "Et depuis je reçois des ordres de ta part ?!"m'énerver-je

**"Depuis aujourd'hui , je ne veut pas que tu passe du temps avec Elena!Elle n'est pas Katherine , je ne laisserais pas ton obsession me la prendre !"**

Il commençais réellement a me faire chier!Je me levais et le plaquer contre le mur.

**"Je te conseil vivement de ne pas répéter un seule de c'est phrase!Elena ne t'appartient pas !****Ce n'est pas un trophée , est même si elle appartenez a quelqu'un ce ne serais certainement pas a toi !Je te déconseille d'essayer de l'influencer en lui racontant des mensonge!Comprit !? "** crier-je .

_Nan mais pour qui il ce prend ?Je déteste que l'on me donne des ordres! Surtout je ne veux pas qu'il touche Elena!J'étais peut-être obséder pas Katherine il y a un siècle ou deux, mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'étais assez stupide pour faire du mal a Elena …..quoi que je voudrais bien avoir un petit verre de son sang!Mais au moins moi , je n'aller pas croire qu'Elena aller vouloir sortir avec moi juste par-ce qu'elle est le double de Katherine , quelle est aussi stupide quelle !_

Je tenais Stefan contre le mur , quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir .

* * *

**"Toq , toq , toooqq ! "** l'entendis-je .

**"Damon ? Tu es la ? C'est Elena ."** je lâcha Stefan , est appela Elena tout en continuant a lançais un regard noir a mon frère .

**"Hey , ça va 'Lena ?"** dit-je , quittant Stefan des yeux .

**"Ouai et toi ? T'es prêt , on peut y aller ? "** elle étais vraiment joyeuse .

**"Nikel !"On peut partir ."** finie-je avec un sourire .

**"Salut Elena . "** dit Stefan , _je déteste quand il joue l'innocent ._

**"Oh , salut Stefan …..désoler je ne t'avais pas vu ! Bon humm , Damon on y va ? "**demanda t-elle , elle avait l'aire assez énerver .

**"Ouai aller viens 'Lena on va bien s'éclater !"**dit-je en mettant mon bras au-tour de ces épaules .

**"J'adore ta tenue ."** murmurer-je , je la vis rougir avant de me lancer un petit sourire .

Elle portais un haut noir , une chemise a carreaux bleu et blanc , une veste noir en laine épaisse ,un short noir est des boots noir elles aussi .

_Hummm ,peut-être qu'après ce petit rendez-vous , je l'hypnotiserais pour quelle m'embrasse et passe la nuit avec moi!Qui sait peut-être que je n'aurait pas l'hypnotiser , après tout , des que je rencontre des filles elle me saute dessus._

Nous sartâmes sans un regard pour "Baby-Stefan" .

* * *

On prit mon camero , et une fois dedans je vis Elena mettre ces jambe sur le tableau de bord .

**"Oh je t'en pris?!C'est bon !Moi qui croyait que tu étais différent des mecs amoureux de leur caisse!Je me suis planté en beauté !"** ria t-elle .

**"Est oui 'Lena!Tu crois vraiment que je laisserais quelqu'un toucher a ma femme ?!"**dit-je en prenant un air choquer .

**"Ta femme ? Donc tu est déjà pris ?!"** ria t-elle .

**"Est oui , qu'est ce que tu veut , des que je l'ai vu ça a étais le coup de foudre ! On n'y peut rien , que veut tu ! Je l'aime comme un fous !"**crier-je , ce qui eu pour effet de la faire exploser de rire !

**"Ouai c'est ça!T'es un grand malade !"** dit-elle en essayant de reprendre son souffle .

**"Malade non , Amoureux oui !"** dit-je en lui lançant mon sourire charmeur .

**"Ouais , ouais !"**me répondis t-elle , en soupirant .

**"On est arriver , tu viens !"**me dit-elle en enlevant sa ceinture .

Je me garer , sortie de la voiture et apparut devant ça porte .

* * *

**Voila !Jéspère que ça vous a plus !N'oublier pas les review=bonheur=inspiration=chapitre poster plus vite=vous rendre heureux !=) **

**Bohéme~Love**


	4. What About You

**Humpf !Enfin finie avec ce chapitre !J'ai dit que je le posterais ce soir , et voila !**

* * *

**Pov Externe**

Il apparut devant ça porte en une seconde , cela la surpris , elle se demanda comment il avait fait mais n'y pensa pas plus .

Ils rentraire dans le bar et s'assoient a une table est presque que directement un serveur viens leu demander ce qu'il voulait manger ou boire .

**"Alors vous deux , vous baverait quoi ?"**demanda le serveur en souriant .

**"Une bierre !"** dit Damon .

**"Un coca ."**

**"Un coca?Aller lâche toi , ça va pas te faire de mal! Juste pour ce soir ."** dit-il en prenant une expression boudeuse ._Après tout il a raison , c'est qu'un verre!C'est pas comme si j'allais être soul !_

**"Une vodka !"** cria t-elle .

**"Bien sure "**dit-il sur un ton sarcastique .

**"Et tu as quel age ?"**

**"Euhhh..."** dit-elle en laçant un regard qui crier a l'aide a Damon .

**"Hey mec !"**dit Damon en regardant le barman dans les yeux .

**"Donne lui ça vodka !"**lui ordonna t-il en l'hypnotisant .Elena ne remarqua rien , puisque qu'elle étais trop occupé a lançait des regards suppliant au barman .

**"Okay pas de probléme !"**dit-il et leur sourit avant de partir .

**"Comment ta fais ça ? Si ça aurait étais moi je suis sure que j'aurais rien eu a par mon coca !"**rit-elle

**"Mon incroyable sens de persuasion !"**dit-il en rigolant .

**"Je suis sure que c'est faux , mais bon …."** dit-elle en laissant tomber le sujet .

Le barman arriva avec leur boisson et leur souhaita de passer une bonne soirée .

* * *

**Pov Elena**

**"Alors Damon , parle moi un peu de toi!Par-ce que a part ton nom et prénom je ne sait rien de toi !"**

**"Si tu sait que je suis sexy , irrésistible , charmant , que j'ai un sourire qui fait tomber toute les femmes sur cette terre , que..."**il aller continuer mais je le coupais .

**"Que tu as un ego surdimensionnée surtout !"**crier je .

**"Oui , aussi !Mais bon c'est mieux d'avoir un ego a la hauteur de mon physique …..et de mon talent au lit !"** lança t-il le plus naturellement possible .

**"Matcho !"**lui dit-je en lui tirant la langue , et il se moqua gentiment de moi .

**"Bon sérieusement , tu viens d'out ?"** demander-je , voulant apprendre a le contraire .

**"Disons que j'ai toujours étais ici , je revenu il y 1 ans ."** dit-il en buvant une gorgée de ça bierre .

**"Pourquoi tu est partie ?"**

**"Mon frère est moi avons eu un différant est comment dire ….Bon la version courte est qu'il c'est passer quelque entre une fille , lui et moi est depuis ce jour la disons que je fait de sa vie un enfer ! Et si tu me demande pourquoi je suis revenu c'est juste car Mystic Falls me manquait ."** finit-il , je voyais bien qu'il n'aimer pas trop parler de ça!Son expression étais moins détendu que lorsqu'on étais rentrer dans le bar ….._sujet a éviter!Je voudrais pas passer la soirée dans une ambiance pourrie !_ Me dit-je a moi même , faisant une petit note dans dans ma tête ._Ça lui a fait du mal ._

**"Bon assez parler de moi ! Dit moi s'en un peu plus sur toi !J'aime être le centre de l'attention , mais je veut quand même apprendre a te connaître !"**souris t-il .

**"Sur quoi exactement ? "** demander-je .

**"Toi , ta famille , t'es passion …."**me souris t-il .

**"Ma famille hunn ? Hummm , j'ai un frère , je vis avec ma tante et lui!Est mes parents sont …..mort dans un accident ."** dit-je après avoir prit une grosse respiration pour me donner du courage .

**"Désoler de ne pas t'en dire plus , mais humm il n'y a pas grand chose a dire ….ça me fait un peu de mal de devoir parler de ça ."**dit-je en baissant la tête .

**"Hey c'est pas grave , je comprend ta pas besoin de m'en dire plus ..."**dit-il espérant me réconforter .

Est ça marcha , puisque je réussie a décrocher mon esprit de ce terrible souvenir .

**"Parle moi d'autre chose , je voudrez pas qu'on est une mauvaise ambiance a cause de ça ."**

**"Tu aime faire quoi ?"**demanda t-il en souriant .

**"Un peu tout , j'aime le dessin , la cuisine et j'aime l'école !"**je souris quand je le vis faire des yeux de poisson .

**"C'est vrais j'adore ! Certain jeunes de mon age préfère sortir , faire la fête , sortir avec le mec le plus sexy du lycée ….mais moi c'est pas trop mon genre!Depuis que mes parent son mort , je me suis fait la promesse de ne pas les décevoir ! Je veut qu'il soit fier de moi ."** dit-je , fixant un point dans le vide , avant de finalement retourner mon intention sur Damon .

* * *

**Pov Damon**

Cette fille étais vraiment courageuse!Elle perdu ces parents mais elle ne se laissait pas abattre !

**"Avant , je passer mon temps a faire la fête , m'amuser avec mes amis et même jouer du piano ! J'étais d'ailleurs assez bonne ! "**souris t-elle , perdu dans ces souvenir .

**"Pourquoi arrêter ? Si tu aime ça continu ."** lui dit-je doucement .

**"J'ai pas le temps , et ma motivation passe dans l'école ."**me dit-elle , je trouver ça triste quelle arrête de faire ce qu'elle aime juste pour l'école , certes c'est important , mais ces passion aussi !

**"Je joue de temps en temps , mais c'est vraiment rare !"**

**"Quel age a tu ?"** demander-je en changent le sujet de conversation .

**"J'ai 16 ans ! Et toi ? "** souris t-elle ,_elle est jeune , elle a toute ça vie de elle .._

**"J'ai 24 ans ."** oui c'est petit mensonge , mais c'est en partie la vérité!J'ai étais tournée quand j'avais 24 ans …..donc ce n'est pas un vrais mensonge .

**"24 ans ?!"** cria t-elle , je fit oui de la tête .

**"Tu ne les fait vraiment pas!Je t'aurais donner 19 ou 20 ans !"** me dit-elle .

**"Ça te choque ?"** demander-je , en levant un sourcil .

**"Oui un peu ...je veut dire 16 ans et toi 24 , je penser juste que tu étais plus jeune !"**souris t-elle .

**"Ça ne veut pas dire que je vais partir juste a cause ça!Je passe une bonne soirée , j'ai pas envie quelle se termine !"**me rassura t-elle , même si je n'en n'avait pas besoin .

**"Tant mieux car j'aime passer du temps avec toi ! "**souris-je .

Elle me regarda quelque seconde , j'entendais son cœur s'accélérer et je la vit détourner son regard et rougis . Elle me sourit légèrement avant de re-détourner son regard ._ Elle est mignonne et sexy en même temps …..grrr j'adore ça !_

**"Bon aller !"** dit-elle

**"Je te propose quelque chose , celui qui finit son verre en dernier a un gage ! "** cria t-elle , _pourquoi pas , si je peut lui faire enlever quelque vêtements !_

Okay , mais ne dit pas que c'est de ma faute si tu est soûle !"dit-je en rigolant .

On demanda au barman de nous servir 4 verres de vodka , 6 verres de bourbon , et 8 verres de martini .

_Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser!J'ai hâte de voir ma petit Elena _se _ridiculiser !_

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews !J'éspère que vous aller apprécier ce chapitre ! A demain ou Jeudi ! **

**Bohéme~Love **


	5. One Drink

**Pov Elena **

**"3,2 ,1 !"** Je vida mon verre d'un trait .

**"Wooo , wwooooo!J'ai gagné ,t'as un gage Damon !"**dit-je en me moquant de lui ouvertement .

**"Beuuuu , c'est vraiment dégelasse le martini!Comment t'arrive a boire ce truc ?!"** cria t-il en frottant sa bouche .

**"Je sais , je sais …. je suis la meilleure!Alors ton gage est ….."**dit-je en faisant semblent de réfléchir.

**"C'est d'embrasser un gars !"dit-je en regardent quelque mecs ."**Celui la !"lui montrer-je ,désignant un jeune homme entourer de plusieurs fille.

**"Sérieux ?"**dit-il en me regardant avec des gros yeux .

**"Je crois pas que ça va être possible !"**dit-il en secouant la tête .

**"Non , non , non , non ,non!Tu as perdu c'est tant pis pour toi !"**lui dit-je avec mon sourire vainqueur .

Il me regarda avec un regard qui voulait dire "tu vas payer ! " , avant de finalement capituler .

Il se rendit a la table ou il avait ce charmant garçons , je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui dit , puisque en peine 2 seconde c'était finie ! C'est a durer quoi ? 1 dixième de seconde !

Il retourna vers moi en s'essuyant la bouche avec la manche de son manteau , en faisant une grimace

qui me fit partir dans un fous rire !

Je n'arriver plus a m'arrêter !

**"Arrête tout de suite de rire !"** dit-il en portant toujours ça grimace .

**"Elena …."**grogna t-il , puis finalement bouda légèrement .

**"Oh arrête!Tu es vexer ?"**dit-je en faisant mes yeux de chien battu .

**"Tu vas payer !"**dit-il en me lançant un regard de tueur .

On continua notre petit jeu , et je le battu encore une fois ! Oui je sais ! Je suis la meilleure !

Cette fois si , je vais être indulgente .

**"Alors ! Je vais être gentille avec toi , tu va juste devoir danser ..."**je le soulagement dans ces yeux .

**"Ouf …"**dit-il en souriant , pensant sans doute que j'allais m'arrêter la !

**"Sur la danse des canard ."** dit-je en finissant ma phrase , son sourire disparus ,et le mien

grandissait .

**"Quoi ? Non !"** s'exclama t-il .

**"Est si ! Et puis je suis indulgente ! Je ne t'es pas demander de draguer le mecs que tu viens d'embrasser !"** dis-je en rigolant .

**"Et tu n'a pas la choix !"**

**"Indulgente ? Indulgente ?! Je crois que tu aime un peu trop me ridiculiser ! "** dit-il en souriant légèrement .

Il se leva , est je demanda au barman de mettre la danse des canard .

Il me regarda bizarrement , mais fit quand même ce que je lui demandais .

Tous le monde s'arrêta de danser est regarda la seule personne qui étais debout au centre de la piste... Damon .Il commença a danser et chanter en même temps ! Tous le monde éclata de rire , moi de même !

* * *

**Pov Damon**

Je me mit a chanter , même si je sais que je n'étais pas obliger , si c'est pour ce ridiculiser , autant le faire bien !

**"C'est la danse des canard , qui en sortant de mare se secouent le bas des reins est font coin-coin !"**crier-je en dansant ridiculement .

Je jeta un coup d'œil rapide a Elena qui avait l'aire de ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter de rire ! Je me fit la promesse de la ridiculiser autant que moi .

Je salut la foule qui c'était attrouper autour de moi et retourna m'asseoir au près d'Elena .

**"C'est bon tu as bien rit ? "** dis-je en la fixant .

**"Ou..ais! C'était vrai...ment hi...larant !"**dit-elle , en essayant de former une phrase complète .

**"Humpff , c'est bon j'arrête ! C'est juste que tu es vraiment trop drôle."**lâcha t-elle dans un souffle .

**"Bon aller , on continus !"** dis-je en tapant des main sur la table .

**"Crois moi cette fois si , je vais te mettre la pater !"**ajouter-je .

**"Ouais c'est ça ! Jusqu'à maintenant je t'ai toujours battu !"**

**"Ma chérie "**dis-je en lui sortant mon sourire narquois. **"Il n'y a plus de martini !"**

_Est oui Elena , il ne fallait pas te foutre de moi ! Tant pis pour toi ! _

**"On prend la vodka !"**dis-je en lui donnant son verre .

Je vida mon verre en une seconde , pendant qu'Elena faisait une grimace en sentant le liquide brûlent passer dans sa gorge .

Je souris , attendant quelle ouvre ces yeux pour voir que j'avais _**enfin**_ gagner !

**"Alors Elena , il semblerait que tu es perdu ! "** dis-je sur un ton sarcastique .

**"Quel gage vais-je te donner ?"**je fit semblant de réfléchir , et reporta mon attention sur elle et vit quelle me lançait un petit regard innocent . **"Je sais ! Tu va devoir crier que tu es lesbienne est que tu voudrez bien essayer avec un homme et une femme ! "** je souris quand je vis son aire choquer . Et oui …..est ce n'était encore qu'un début !

**"Damon je peut pas ! Je connais beaucoup de monde ici T'imagine même pas ce que ça va provoquer!Si ça remonte au oreilles de ma tante ou encore de Jeremy je morte !"**paniqua t-elle .

**"Raison de plus , ça va être marrant !"**

**"C'est pas juste ! "**dit-elle en croisant les bras .

**"Okay , okay!Tu te défile , c'est pas grave …."**dis-je en levant les mains .

**"Je ne me défile pas !"** cria t-elle .

**"Si , mais je comprend!C'est ton problème …."** dis-je faisant comme si ça ne faisait rien .

Elle me lança un regard de tueuse avant de se mettre debout sur la table .

**"Oh!Je peut avoir vôtre attention ?!"** cria t-elle .**"Okay , y en a qui serait partant pour un plan a 3 ?! Par-ce que si ça vous intéresse , je suis lesbienne , je voudrez bien essayer a 3!Femme ou homme , y'a pas de problème !Les deux même ça serait mieux ! Je suis sure qu'on va bien s'amuser a 3 ! Merci de vôtre attention ! " **tous le monde la regarder la bouche ouverte , même moi !

* * *

Je la regarder en souriant , surpris mais bizarrement fier d'elle ! Elle se rassie a coter de moi , le bars entier continuer de la fixer , sans doute choquer car il la connaissez est n'étais pas habituer a ce genre de comportement de sa part ! Est d'autres peut-être car il était vraiment intéresser par cette proposition !

Je la fixer depuis environs 5 bonne minute , elle sent était rendu compte puisqu'elle n'arrêter pas de sourire est me lançait des regards qui voulait dire "Tu vois je l'ai fait , na-na-na-na-nairrrreee !"

**"Alors ? Tu ne m'applaudis pas ?! Je pense que l'ais mérité !"** dit-elle portant toujours son sourire provocateur .

**"Bien sure que si !"**crier-je en l'applaudissant quelques secondes .** "Bravo ! Vous avez vraiment du cran _Miss-Gilbert _! A vrais dire moi même je ne l'aurais pas fait !Je tien bien trop a ma réputation de Bad-boy , de tombeur ou de "Dieu au lit "** !"dis-je en rigolant .

Elle me fixa , n e sembla pas arriver a détacher son regard du mien . Ces yeux se mire a fixer mes lèvres pendant 20 seconde , avant quelle ne détourne son regard …. Je savais bien que je lui plaisait , je veut dire a qui je ne plaisait pas ?! Je suis séduisant , charmant , gentil …._oui je peut l'être !_ ,j'ai un corps de rêve et au lit je suis un dieux ! En gros je suis parfait ! A part certain petit point , je suis parfait !

Je vit quelle avait détourné le regard au moment au je poser les yeux sur elle .

Elle rougissait a vu d'œil , son pouls s'accélérait , elle avait l'aire intimidé .

* * *

**Voila !Donc désoler pour ce retard de 1 jours ...Mais ma connexion wifi était vraiment pouris !Merci encore pour toute ces review !J'épère que vous apprécier ce nouveau chapitre !Chapitre 6 Lundi ou mardi =)=)**

**Bohéme~Love**


	6. Pure Fun

Je lui sourit , elle me plaisait vraiment !

**"Tu as une petite amie ?** **"**demanda t-elle soudainement , d'une petite voix .

**"Non , j'aime ma liberté ! Je ne vois pas a quoi cela servirez de rester coincée avec une même fille , ça devint ennuyeux a la longue!Et puis , je ne pense pas qu'elle serait d'accord pour qu'ont fasse des plan a 3 ! "**

**"Elle a durait combien de temps ta relation la plus stable ?"**

**"Hummm , on peut pas appeler ça une relation …... "**elle fixa avec un air "tu me raconte?Je peut pas lire les penser moi !"

Je me racla la gorge , ne voulant pas parler ce ça .

**"On c'est rencontrer dans un bar , je voulais m'amuser , elle étais soule ,on c'est envoyé en l'aire ….. dans une rue . Le lendemain on est pas sortie de cher elle et ça c'est passer comme sa pendant 3 jours . J'ai finie par m'ennuyer , et je me suis barrer ! "** lui raconter-je , ce n'étais pas un mensonge , ça c'est vraiment passé !

**"C'est pas une relation ! Surtout quand tu te barre sans rien dire !"** dit-elle avec quand même un petit sourire .

**"Hey c'est pas ma faute si elle était ennuyeuse !"**dit-je avec un air choquer .

**"Toi tu fait partie de ceux qui ne pense qu'au sexe ! Tu sais sa soigne ce problème la !"**rigola t-elle .

**"Je suis pas malade !"** m'écrier-je , avec un air blesser .

**"J'aime juste trop le sexe ! C'est pas ma faute !"**

**"Ouais c'est ça ! T'es vraiment pas bien …..bon on continu?J'ai envie de te faire payer !"**dis-elle , retrouvant cet air de défi dans les yeux .

**"Ne rêve pas trop !Maintenant que j'ai vu combien tu aime tu ridiculiser ,je ne compte pas m'arrêter la !"**

* * *

POV** Elena**

Il croyait vraiment que j'allais perdre ?!

Je me dépêcha de vider mon verre ,espérant ne pas perdre .

Est comme il l'avais prévus , je perdis!Je n'avais vraiment pas de chance .Je déteste perdre , ça me met toujours de mauvaise humeur ! Il me regarder avec ce sourire narquois que je rêvais de faire disparaître de son visage .

**"Alors ma chère Elena , quand je te disait que tu allait perdre !"**

**"Humm ,j'adore la victoire ,c'est vraiment jouissif ."**dis-il en me fixant de ces magnifique yeux bleu.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Caroline et Tyler rentré dans le Grill , je souris légèrement , et vis Damon regarder dans la même direction que moi .

**"Tu la connais ?"** demanda t-il , en la détaillent de la tête au pied .

**"Oui , elle est comme une sœur pour moi ! Alors soit gentil , détourne ton regard elle est déjà prise !"**

**"Hey , du calme ! Ne fait pas ta jalouse , je ne suis pas intéresser ...pas par elle en tout cas ."** finit-il en me laissant des regard provocateur .

Je me sentis rougir , et détourna mon regard .

**"Euhh , je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu …..Et puis je ne suis pas jalouse !"**m'énervais-je .

**"Comme tu veux ! Alors pour ton gage... tu vas devoir aller embrasser son mec la … Tuler ou Télour …."** dit-il , je ne me rendit pas compte de qu'il venait de dire car je rester planter sur le **"tu vas devoir embrasser son mec "** .

_Elle vas me tuer !Je suis morte …..._

* * *

**"Est ne dit pas non ! Tu pourras toujours lui expliquer demain !"**dis-il , en levant son index de façons autoritaire .

Je grognait , mais m'exécuta tout de même . Je n'allait quand même pas me défiler devant lui !

Si il croyait sa , c'est qu'il me connaissez mal ! J'espère quand même qu'elle ne m'en voudrais pas trop .

Je tien beaucoup trop a elle pour la perdre .

Je me diriger vers leur table , Caroline me souris en me voyant arriver .

Je l'entendit me saluer et me demander comment j'allais , je l'ignorer complètement , je me plaça devant Tyler , il me regarda bizarrement ce demandant sans doute ce que je faisait !

Je prit sa tête entre mes main et plaqua mes lèvre contre les sienne , forçant ma langue dans ça bouche . Ce baiser ne dura pas plus de 2 seconde , avant que je n'entende Caroline hurlait .

Je relâcher la bouche , qui me regarder avec un regard qui voulait dire "t'es malade ?!" .

**"Nan mais ça va pas ?! T'es taré ou quoi ?!"**cria t-elle en se levant de ça chaise .

Je la regarder de haut en bas , en souriant , sans trop savoir pourquoi ….._c'est peut être l'alcool … tant mieux ça va m'aider a ne pas trop écouter ce que Caroline ._

Je me retourne et me dirige vers le bar , laissant une Caroline choquer derrière moi .

**"Content !?"**dis-je en pourtant toujours mon sourire sarcastique .

**"Très ! Bon tu veut rester ou partir ? Pas que je m'ennuie ou quoi que ce soit , mais je ne suis pas sure que ça te plairait de te faire passer un savon par Blondie !"**dit-il en souriant .

Je me retourna et vis Caroline qui regarder Tyler avec le même regard choquer puis elle tourna sa tête pour me fixer , elle lui quelque chose et commença a ce diriger vers moi .

Je pris Damon part la main et l'entraîna en dehors du Grill .

Je me dépêcha de monter dans ça voiture , tout en lui disant de démarrer , du coin de l'œil je vis Caroline sortir du Grill en courant et en me criant que si je ne sortait de cette voiture elle m'arracherais les cheveux .

Ce qui me fit crier plus fort sur Damon le pressant a démarrer sa voiture !

**"Hey , du calme!On y va !"**

**"Quoi-que sa aurait était marrant de la voir faire !"** dit-il en rigolant .

Je le donna un petit coup sur son bras et il fit semblant d'avoir mal .

Je me mis a rire tout a coup comme une folle , j'essayai de m'arrêter mais je n'y arriver pas ! J'avais les larmes au yeux et je ma respiration étais saccader .

**"Ça va ?"** me demanda t-il , je secoua la tête positivement , essayant en même de reprendre mon souffle .

**"Essaye de ne pas t'étouffer !"**dit-il en retrouvant son petit sourire narquois .

Je réussie enfin a m'arrêter de rire comme une dingue ,_ il doit me prendre pour une débile ! _Je savais que je devrais me sentir plus coupable que ça , mais je n'y arriver pas ! _Ça c'est l'alcool!_Je me demander alors ce que dirait Jenna si elle me voyer comme ça ! Je suis sure quelle m'arracherais la tête !

J'imagine la tête quelle ferais si elle voyait que j'avais passer la soirée a boire avec un homme que je connais a peine !

**"La prochaine fois rappelle moi de na pas te faire boire autant ! A peine 4 verre et tu est déjà soul !"**dit-il en se moquant gentiment de moi .

**"Tu veut bien garder t'es yeux sur la route!C'est pas par-ce que je suis soul que je ne vois pas que tu me fixe depuis 2 bonne minute !"**dis-je fièrement .

**"Quoi ? Bon d'accord si ça peut booster ton ego !"**dit-il en fixant maintenant la route .

**"Tu peut dire ce que tu veux , je sais que tu me regarder ! Maintenant laisse t'es yeux fixer sur la route !"**dis-je d'un ton autoritaire .

**"Ne t'en fait pas ! Je voudrais pas abîmer mon magnifique visage !"**dit-il en me souriant .

**"Toi et ton ego!C'est toute une histoire !"**rie-je .

Nous arrivâmes cher moi en 10 minute , j'avais passé une très bonne soirée ! Sa faisait longtemps que je n'avais rie autant !

**"On y ait ! T'es toujours aussi sure de vouloir renter cher toi ?"**dit-il d'un ton charmeur .

**"Je suis sure que mon lit serais _beaucoup_ plus confortable pour dormir …...ou autre ."**continua t-il .

**"Arrête! Je suis peut-être soul , mais ne crois pas que je vais me jeter dans le lit d'un inconnue !"**

**"Dommage on se serait bien amuser ."**dit-il en boudant .

**"Ouais , je suis sure ! Mais dommage pour toi ça n'arriveras pas !"**souriais-je .

Il me regarda quelque instant avant de me prendre la main et de l'embrasser , je trouver sa mignon ...ça me rappeler les gentleman des ancien temps . Il me sourit et me souhaita une bonne nuit , je sortie de ça voiture en titillant quelque fois , mais finit quand même par me retrouver au pas de ma porte . Je retourna est vis que ça voiture était toujours la est qu'il me regardait , il me fit un petit signe de la main et partie .

Je me retourna est souffla un bon coup ._Je peut le faire ! Et puis elle est peut-être déjà coucher ?_

J'allais ouvrir la porte quand je vis Jenna apparaître devant moi .

_Oullaaa , ma chérie tu va passer un sale quart d'heure !_

* * *

**"Rentre , maintenant !"**dit-elle sur un ton dure .

**"Jenna , je suis …."** dis-je en rentrant mais elle me coupas .

**"Tu te tais ! Je ne vais pas crier car il est 2 heure du matin est que ton frère dort ! Mais crois moi demain a la première heure on auras une sérieuse discutions ! Est ne te défile pas , si tu crois que je n'ait pas sentie l'alcool qui émane de toi , tu te trompe ! Monte dans ta chambre est va te brosser les dents , tu as une très mauvaise haleine !"**dit-elle en gardant son ton dure .

Je la regarda quelque instant , puis monta dans ma chambre , je me sentais coupable mais ma bonne humeur ne bouger pas ! Je me brossa rapidement les dents , est m'allongea encore toute habiller .

Je sentie le sommeil sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit .

* * *

**Voila ! Donc si vous pensiez que j'étais morte ...rassurez vous ! J'avais juste trop chose a faire! Vraiment désoler pour l'attente ! Je sais que je vous avez dit que que je posterait un nouveaux chapitre tout les 2 ou 3 jours , mais je n'est vraiment pas le temps ='( . Et il serait de toute façons trop cours . Je vais donc essayer de poster 1 ou 2 chapitre par semaine =) Ne vous en faite pas si dans la semaine qui suit je ne poste pas ou alors je poste un très petit chapitre ! C'est les fête , mais je vais faire au mieux !Donc pour me faire pardonner , le prochain chapitre auras environs plus de 3,000 mot =) Donc sa risque prendre 4-5 jours a écrire , j'espère que vous continuerez a lire cette fanfic Merci infiniment pour vos review =) Ça ma vraiment motiver =)**

**Bohéme~Love **


	7. It's Okay !

**Pov Damon **

J'étais entrain de la regarder sombrer dans un profond , _elle ressemble tellement a Katherine … _penser-je troubler . N'importe qui l'aurais prise pour Katherine , mais après avoir passé du temps avec elle , elle est vraiment différente d'elle ! Même sans ça , quand on a la regarde bien , on voit que ce n'est pas elle .

Tout est dans son regard , Katherine a un regard froid et dure , qui reflète sa personnalité manipulative . Elena , quand a elle , avait un regard doux , affectueux est plein de vie !

J'avais passé une très bonne soiré , même si j'aurais aimé que ça ce finisse dans mon lit …On s'entend assez bien bien , même si faire copain-copine n'étais pas mon truc . Faut dire que je n'avais aucun amis ! Soit je les avait tuer , car il m'énerver ou juste pour m'amuser .

Soit par-ce que personne ne voulait apprendre a me connaître , car il s'intéresser un peu trop a mon lit ! Je peut comprendre , je file un mauvais coton ! Je finis par rentrer , voulant boire un verre de bourbon et aller dormir . _Woah ! Je commence a ressembler a Stefan !_

Je rentrer a dans le manoir , pour découvrir Saint-Stefan entrain de boire **mon** bourbon ! _Il est sourd , ou il aime se faire taper dessus …_

**"Stefan , Stefan , Stefan …... combien de fois dois-je te rappeler de ne **_**pas**_** toucher a **_**mon**_** bourbon ?!"** dis-je d'un ton dure .

**"Encore une fois apparemment !"** dit-il en continuant a boire **mon** bourbon .

Mon dieux , il n'y a pas plus insupportable que lui ! Je vit qu'il portait le verre a sa bouche , mais je lui arracher sans même avoir besoin de ma vitesse vampire !

**"Tu devrais boire du sang humain ! Tu es tellement lent que même bambi arriverait a t'échapper !"**

**"Je préfère ça a tué ! "**cria t-il .

**"A bon ? Pourtant il y a plusieurs années , sa ne t'aurais absolument pas déranger !"** rigolais-je .

**"Je suis sure qu'une jeune femme , blonde , petite et idiote , qui ne cherche qu'a s'amuser te plairas ."**

Je vis ces yeux se noircir . **" Damon ...arrête ."**

**"Imagine son sang qui coule le long de son coup , imagine t'es croc qui se plantent dans sa jugulaire , son sang envahit ta bouche , tous t'es sens ce réveil , le plaisir que va prendre ….. ooops ! Que tu ne prendra pas ! Monsieur-Bambi !"** me moquais-je ouvertement de lui .

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse a monta dans ma chambre , ne voulant pas le déranger quand il se défouleras sure les meuble . J'avais beau essayer de m'endormir , mon ouïe trop développer n'entendais que trop bien Stefan se déchaîner sur le mobilier .

* * *

Le lendemain , je me réveiller de très bonne humeur ! J'étais assez détendu , même si je savais qu'habituellement il me faillait une longue nuit avec 2 ou trois fille pour me rendre aussi détendu !

Je partie me doucher , avec ce sourire qui me rendais débile toujours coller sur mon visage . Je mis un jean noir , pour pas changer et une chemise que je laisser volontairement ouverte .

Je me pris une poche de sang , et ouvris les rideaux du salon . Contrairement a beaucoup de vampire , je n'aimer pas rester dans le noir . Et puis j'ai cette bague pour me protéger , pourquoi me priverais-je du soleil ? Même si c'est grâce a c'est sorcière , ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai de la sympathie pour elle !

_Bon on va rendre une petite visite a Stefan ._

J'ai bien envie de jouer avec mon petit frère ! J'ouvris la porte de sa chambre pour découvrir que Saint-Stefan avait aussi dévaster sa chambre !

_Le pauvre , il a vraiment aucun humour ! _

Mais bon , allons voir de quoi rêve Stefan !

* * *

**Pov Jenna**

**"Bonjours Benna ….écoute"** je la coupa extrêmement énerver .

**"Non toi écoute ! Depuis quand tu a 2 heure du matin , sans me dire ou tu étais ,en empestant l'alcool a plein nez , habiller comme ça et en rentrant en voiture avec un inconnue ?!"** crier-je .

"Je m'expliquer … " je la coupa de nouveau , n'ayant aucun envie d'entendre ces fausse explication .

**"Un peu que tu va t'expliquer ! Tu te crois ou ?! Tu n'a que 16 ans pas 18 , qui ta donner le droit de sortir avec n'importe qui est surtout de rentré a une heure pareil ? Tu te rend compte de la peur que j'ai eu !? Tu aurais pu téléphoner , mais non tu étais trop occuper a te saouler la gueule ! Tu sais ce qui aurais pu t'arriver ? T'es rentrer avec un inconnue , n'importe quoi aurais pu arriver ! Tu aurais pu te faire kidnapper , violé ou pire te faire tuer ! Est-ce que tu est vraiment stupide ou tu le fait exprès ? Je peut comprendre tu veuille t'amuser , que tu est jeune mais pas comme sa ! Est puis d'abord tu était ou ? Avec qui ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu fait , mais je te prévient ! Tu intérêt a tous me dire si tu ne veut pas rester cloîtrer ici jusqu'à ta majorité ! "** crier-je , espérant que j'avais pris un ton bien autoritaire …. mais pas trop !

Je vit qu'elle se masser la tempe , je la regarda , est parti chercher un verre d'eau et un doliprane .

Je resta la , planter devant elle attendant une explication .

* * *

**Pov Elena**

Je resta sans voix , je ne l'avait encore jamais vu autant en colère ! Mais pour ma défende , j'étais saoule , est puis je ne penser pas qu'il était aussi tard ! Bon , je ne sais pas si je doit lui dire la vérité , ou lui mentir .

_La décisions est prise ! Je lui ment ._

**"Je suis désoler , écoute , je sais que j'aurais du téléphoner et te dire ou j'allais , mais ça ma juste échapper ! Ce n'étais pas mon intention de t'inquiéter , je n'est pas vu le temps passer n je m'amuser tellement que je n'y est pas penser . Je te promet que si j'aurais vu l'heure je serais rentrer !"**_ ou pas …_**"J'étais avec Caroline ,Tyler et Matt ! On a vraiment bien rigolé , est pour alcool ça a commencer innocemment . Au début c'était des gages , est puis ça c'est finis comme ça ! C'était juste pour déconner , oui je sais je n'aurais pas du boire !"**dis-je en secouant la tête .** "Mais c'était dans le feu de l'action , on voulait ce détendre . Matt nous a ramener , est non il na pas bu . Pardonne-moi si je t'es inquiéter , ou si je t'es énerver ce n'étais pas mon intention ."**_ Whooaa , je devint assez bien crédible a ce petit jeu la ! Non , Non , Non , Non ! Elena voyons ! Tu va être fier de toi maintenant ?! C'est pas bien le mensonge , ça se retourne toujours contre toi !_

_J'ai pas menti …j'ai juste transformer la vérité ._

**"Okay , je peut comprendre . Mais ! Ça ne veut pas dire que tu est pardonné , ça n'excuse en rien ce que tu as fait ! Mais comme je sais ce que s'est de vouloir s'amuser , je vais juste te priver de sorti pendant 3 semaine ! Pas de discussion ! Sinon c'est 4 ."**

**"3 semaines ?!"** crier-je , choquer . Je vit son regard changer , est me dit que c'était mieux comme ça . "Non laisse tomber , je comprend ."

**"Encore un chose , je peut rester a la maison ? Je sais que je devrait aller au lycée , mais ma tête va exploser ! On dirait qu'on me donne des coup de marteaux ."**

**"Tu as vraiment de la chance , ça aurais étais ta mère tu airais prit chère !"**dit-elle en rigolant .

**"Merci Jen !"** dis-je en riant , je pris un café et un croissant puis remonta dans ma chambre .

Ouf ! C'est pas passer loin , il faut vraiment que je parle a Caroline ! Déjà que j'ai embrasser son mec , alors en plus si je l'inclus dans cette histoire ….elle va me tuer ça c'est sure !

Je décider de faire une petite sieste , histoire de faire passer se mal de crâne !

* * *

**3H00 Plus Tard**

Je me réveiller lentement , remarquant que mon mal de crâne avait disparu avait finalement disparue ! Je regarder l'heure est vit qu'il étais 14h45 .

Bon j'ai le temps de prendre un bon bain , me préparer et de partir voir Caroline pour la supplier de ne pas m'arracher tout les cheveux . Après avoir passer 20 minutes dans mon bain , je réussi enfin a sortir pour pouvoir mètre une jolie robe blanche et des converse .

Je descendis pour trouver Benna entrain de préparer a manger .

**"Coucou ! Ça va mieux ?"** dit-elle en me regardant de haut en bat .

**"Ouai , ça va beaucoup mieux ! Ça ma fait du bien cette petite sieste ."** lui répondis-je avec un sourire . **"Bon , je sais que je suis privée de sortie , mais je voulais aller voir Caroline ….histoire de prendre des nouvelles …"**

**"Elena …"** dit-elle en roulant les yeux .

**"Oui je sais , je sais mais c'est juste pour voir comment elle va ! C'était elle la plus saoule de tous , je veut juste voir comment elle va ."** dis-je en lui sortant mon regard le plus mignon .

**"Okay , mais je t'y conduis . "**

**"A bon ? Humm , tu pourras attendre devant cher elle ? C'est juste pour 15 ou 20 minutes ."**

**"Dit carrément que tu veut parler de la soirée d'hier sans être déranger ! Non ?!"**dit-elle en rigolant .

**"Bon aller je te laisse 1H , mais demande a sa mère de te déposer . D'accord ? "**

**"Pas de problème . "** la rassurais-je .

**"Humm on y va après manger ? "**demander-je , elle secoua la tête positivement .

* * *

**Pov Damon**

Alors comme ça Stefan s'imagine avec Elena **…intéressant** !

Je vais me faire un plaisir de transformer son rêve en cauchemars !

* * *

**Pov Stefan**

Elena est moi étions au Grill , entrain de boire un verre est de discuter de tout est de rien . Elle de souriait de temps en temps , mais sans plus , elle était sans aucun doute intimider !

Je vit Damon s'approcher de nous , je me demander ce qu'il voulait a par venir m'embêter . Il porter ce sourire que je souhaitais lui arracher plus que tout .Je déteste la façons dont il a de sourire pour charmer toute les filles ! C'est sous mon regard choquer , que je le vit prendre une chaise pour se poster a coter d'Elena .

* * *

**Voila ! Bon déjà , BONNE ANNÉE ET BONNE FÊTE TOUT LE MONDE =) Je vous souhaite plein , plein , plein , plein ,plein de bonne chose !**

**Je suis vraiment désoler pour ce grand retard ! Bon je vous avez promit un chapitre a 3,000 mots mais ça seras pour le prochain désoler :) Mais bon , l'école va reprendre donc voila ... je vais devoir jonglé entre la fanfic , les études et mes autres passion ! J'espère que je n'est pas perdu mes lécteures ! Ça me rendrait très triste ='(**

**Merci , merci , merci mille foix pour vos review ! Et comme vous le savez ****review=bonheur=inspiration=chapitre poster plus vite=vous rendre heureux !=)**

******Oui je ressort la même phrase pourris ...mais bon je l'aime bien donc ... Bisoux **

**Bohéme~Love**


	8. Bad Dream

**"Alors Elena !"**dit-il en m'ignorant complètement **."Comment va tu ? Stefan ne t'ennuie pas trop ?"**

**"Non...enfin pas trop ." **répondit-elle en baissant le regard ._ Comment ça pas trop ?!_

**"Tu sais si c'est juste pour qu'il parte , pas la peine ! Il ne bougeras pas de la . "**

**"Tu as totalement raison petit frère !"**

_Il commence a m'énerver celui-la !_Je ne sais que trop bien ce qu'il essaye de faire , et ce ne va pas ce passer comme ça ! _**Elena **est a **moi ! **_Il ne feras pas ce qu'il a fait avec Katherine en me l'arrachent !

Je releva les yeux pour me rendre compte qu'Elena et Damon parler entre eux , et apparament ça avait l'aire plus intéressant que ce que je lui disait il y a quelque instant !

**"Oui je sais , mon frère semblent prendre très mal la vérité ! Pas vrais Stefan ?! Toujours a croire que tu as toujours raison , et que toutes les fille vont te tomber au pied ! Oh , est tu peut dire ce que tu veut sur moi ! Mais au moins moi je ne me ment pas a moi même !"** dit-il en pourtant son sourire menaçant . Elena essaya de contenir son rire mais échoua ,je la fixa alors durement .

Ils c'était remis a parler comme si je n'étais pas la ! Je voudrais lui arracher la tête , je déteste quand il fait son show ! Ce que je déteste encore plus c'est qu'Elena se fait berner comme une conne !

J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensé , que je ne remarqua pas qu'il n'étais plus en face de moi !

Je me leva est suivi l'odeur du parfum d'Elena , et comme je le pensais il n'étais pas bien loin . Il étais dans une petite ruelle sombre …... entrain de s'embrasser ! J'avais énorme envie de lui arracher le cœur , ou mieux de le torturer pendant plusieurs heures ! Au moment ou je vis ces lèvres descendre vers son coup , je me jeta sur lui …..ou du moins j'essayai ! J'avais beau essayer de de bouger , de crier ou même de tourner la tête , rien n'y faisait ! L'odeur du sang attaqua alors mon odorat , est a cet instant je souhaiter être a la place de Damon ! Mais je repris vite mes esprit est essayer-je de nouveaux de me défaire de cette force ou je ne sais quoi qui m'en-pécher de bouger . J'entendis des gémissement sortir de sa bouche , ce qui m'énerva encore plus !

Il s'arrêta est me regarda la bouche plein de sang , tout en me fixant il mordit son poignet est lui tendis , elle bu sans même se débattre ! Il souris méchamment , et lui brisa la nuque .

**"Le spectacle ta plus ? En tous cas elle était délicieuse !"**

Je me réveilla en sursaut , et vis Damon assis sur une chaise .

* * *

**Pov Damon**

"**Alors frèro ,il ta plus ton rêve ?!"**souris-je ,_ j'adore jouer avec lui ._

**"Damon …."** grogna t-il .

**"Stefan ….."** l'imiter-je .

**"Qu'est ce que tu as ? Mal dormis ? Pfff , tu as vraiment un humour a chier ! Dommage moi qui croyait que ma petite blague aller te mètre de bonne humeur ! Eh bien non . "** dis-je en faisant semblent de bouder .

Je le vis se lever est prendre un poignard , mais je ne bougea pas , il voulus me le planter dans le torse , mais je l'arrêta très facilement .

**"Tu vois quand je te disais que tu étais lent !"** rigolais-je en lui tordant le poignet pour prendre lui et lui planta ans le ventre .**"Évite de faire sa , la prochaine fois se seras le cœur ."** _pour qui il se prend ? Il crois qu'il arriverais a me tuer ?! Hilarant , vraiment hilarant ._

* * *

_Hummmm , la journée a bien commencer ._

Bon ! Du sang bien chaud et humant me ferait bien plaisir ! Ensuite je vais faire ce que je fait de mieux ! Baiser ! Faudra juste que je me trouve deux jeune fille appétissante et bonne au lit .

Tout en descendant les escalier j'entendis Stefan gémir en retirant le poignard de son ventre , _humpf , une vrais fillette !_

* * *

**Merci pour vos review =) Désoler pour le chapitre vraiment court ! Je suis malade et je ne me sentais pas de continuer ='( ='( J'espère que je vais vite guerire pour pouvoir poster un chapitre plus long ! En lisant les review j'ai remarquer qu'on me demander de mètre du _Delena _dans les prochain chapitre ! Alors désoler de vous décevoir mais il n'y en auras pas . Pas dans les 3 ou 4 prochain chapitre =I Mais je trouve que pour mon histoire c'est important qu'il y est des chapitre sans eux , et surtout pour faire avancer leur histoire ! Trop de _Delena_ tue le _Delena _(ou pas , en tous cas pas a la téle , mais sur une fanfic oui ! ) =) Alors ne penser pas que l'histoire vas être centrée sur tous les autres personnages ! Mais il faut que sa tienne la route . Si vous chercher une histoire sans embrouille , avec que happy- _Delena _, pas d'obstacle sur la route alors cette fiction n'est pas pour vous .**

**J'espère que vous comprenez , et que vous n'allez pas vous arrêter de lire . Je vous aime et merci infiniment pour toutes c'est merveilleuse review !**

**PS : Je conter écrire une nouvelle histoire ( sur_ Delena_ ! ) qui commenceras a a la fin de l'épisode 7 . Sur le sire-bond , Stefan et Caroline les deux hypocrite qui aime un peu trop contrôler la vie des autres , Jeremy et tous le reste ...Cette fiction aussi ne suivras pas (trop) la serie .**

**Bohéme~Love**

******MON ORDINATEUR A UN PROBLEME JE NE POURRAIS PAS POSTER UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE AVANT QUELQUE TEMP ! JE N'ABBANDONNE PAS CETTE HISTOIRE ! SOYEZ PATIENT !**


End file.
